I Found The Cure To Boredom
by Colonel Hawkeye
Summary: What do Roy and Riza DO in the office after hours? And why can't Riza find her guns?[LEMON!][royai, rating to be safe]


_**I Found The Cure To Boredom**_

_This is a little drabble type thing I decided to do in sheer boredom. **What happens when Riza and Roy are in the office late, and Riza's guns are confiscated?

* * *

**_

"Taisa," She mumbled as she looked to the door, listening the clock beat against the wall. "Don't forget to sign those papers from headquarters."

Roy mumbled something about 'who's the superior officer here?' as Riza shot him a glare. "Lieutenant, have you ever considered dating? You're never seen with anyone outside the office."

She nodded slowly, looking to the papers before her. "I'm happy with my dog, thank you. I don't need two living things in my life spilling food on the floor. I appreciate your concern in my personal life, however, Taisa."

Roy blinked at the blunt response, looking back to the papers as he idly signed them, frowning. "Lieutenant, are you so hostile outside the office?"

Taking her stack of papers, she walked over behind his desk, dropping the papers onto the table as she looked to him. "Would you like to find out?"

His eyes widened at her insinuating question. "Is that an invitation?"

"Maybe it is, Taisa, you tell me…" She leaned forward, looking to him with a grin, nearly a breath away. "Taisa, I see how you look at me. I know what's going through your mind."

He grinned, grabbing her wrist and gently pulling her into his lap. "Is that so, Hawkeye? What am I thinking right now, then?"

"That you want me to kiss you," she muttered, leaning forward. Gently wrapping his arms over her shoulders, he held her close to his body and nibbled on his lower lip, gently. "…like this…" she whispered out of breath as her tongue dived into his parted mouth, looking for access to a weak spot. Gently catching her tongue with his, Roy smiled, pulling away.

"Tell me something, Hawkeye," Hawkeye nodded, implying him to go on. "How often would you be willing to do that?"

She blinked, grinning. "Only once, Taisa. Any time after that will cost you."

He nodded slowly, looking to her desk, then her as she went back to doing papers. Grinning, he stood, walking over to her as he leaned on her desk. "Hawkeye, would you be willing to make hot, steamy, love to me?"

Riza broke out laughing. "Taisa, I would only do that if I was on fire."

"What if you were defenseless?" he added casually.

Riza blinked, looking for her guns, only to find they were gone. Realizing she'd left them locked in her cabinet at home, she sighed, looking to Roy. "Then I would have no choice, would I?"

Roy grinned, seeing he'd gotten the response he wanted. Looking to her, then the desk, he held her guns in the air, looking to her. "You always keep a spare set here, Hawkeye, did you forget that? But no, these are mine, you need to do something to get them. How about…a kiss…better then the last one."

She frowned, looking to him with a sigh. Standing slowly, she looked to the colonel, glaring knives at him. Knowing damn well they were both enjoying this, she continued to make it look like she hated it. Unbuttoning the front of her uniform, she dropped it to the floor, stepping over to him. "Taisa…"

Pressing his lips against hers, cutting off her mumbled protest, his tongue massaged the roof of her mouth, diving a bit deeper as hers caught it. Wrestling for a bit, she pulled away as his hands gently drifted up her waist, creeping under her shirt. Letting out a faint gasp as her nipple was squeezed, she looked to him again.

A bright grin crossed his lips as he kicked the door shut, stumbling toward the desk with her in his arms. Pressing her firmly to the desk, he swiped the papers away, lifting her into his arms bridal style. Smiling bright, he lay her onto the desk, unbuttoning his shirt…

_

* * *

He he, I've never written something like this, so please be kind. I know enough (from my books) to do an amateur lemon, so if you guys REALLY want to know what's in my head, let me know in a review and I'll let yall know.  Consider "I'm Right Here" discontinued until further notice.  _


End file.
